lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion Guard Wiki/Advanced Editing
So you've joined the wiki, and now you want to learn to edit like a pro. Fantastic! This guide will tell you everything you need to know about advanced editing on The Lion Guard Wiki. If you ever want to be an admin on the wiki, you'll need to know this stuff! Remember! If you're still confused, check out the source code for a page. You'll soon get the gist of how things work. You can even copy-paste another article's structure to start you off! Just remember to remove the details from the article first. This article has been made with the assumption that you know the very basics of editing a wiki. Basics First things first. The vast majority of this wikia uses various templates, which might hinder those using the default VisualEditor. That's not to say you're out of luck if you use it, but things work so much faster when you're using either Classic rich-text editor or Source editor (recommended by most admins on this wikia). To change your editor, click on your profile at the top right corner, select My Preferences and find this option under Editing. Remember to click Save! Creating Articles We have one very specific rule on the creation of new articles - make it worth it. Don't just add a short sentence for a character. Take time to make sure that people who click on the link will at least get a bit of good info on the character, for instance. Editing Articles You probably know what button to click to bring up your edit page. So here's where we'll explain the templates this wikia uses before anything else, since these are usually what cause the most confusion (and that's fine, they can be tricky). Templates The vast majority of articles use navigational templates. These are added to the beginning of an article, like this: When used, it will look like this: And really, that's the only real difference between this wikia and a lot of other wikias out there. And even then, there are a good amount of wikias with similar templates anyway. Here is a table of what templates should be used on what sort of page: 'Characters' A character will just one speaking role falls under the 'no speaking roles' category, since that one quote will be used on the page. A Sub-Gallery is anything that links off the main gallery. For example, Kion/Gallery/Follow That Hippo! is a sub-gallery. 'Songs' You need not worry too much on the song articles. Resident admin Beshte will be around to clean them up. Episodes All Others For almost all other articles, you can use the following two nav templates to start you off: and Infoboxes Infoboxes are very important. They are used on every main text article in the wiki. Here are the ones you will likely find useful: *Template:Infobox character (all characters) *Template:Episode (episodes) *Template:Song infobox (songs) *Template:Infobox merch (merchandise) *Template:Infobox va (voice actors) *Template:Location (locations) *Template:Videogame (video games) *Template:Default (used for everything else) *Template:User (for your profile!) Clicking on each one will give you a template which you can copy and paste. With the exception of the episode infobox, you should know that you don't have to include everything. Made a character infobox but don't know who voices them? Just remove the "va=" line. Also, you don't need to put a name on most infoboxes. The code will automatically generate the page name. You can also leave an image at simply 'Name.png' rather than 'File:Name.png'. Nav Boxes Still important, these are just added to the end to make it easier for one to find an article in the category. Here are the ones you might use: These will show up looking something like this: These are placed at the bottom of an article, after all the text. Adding Images & Videos We're not going to spend too much time on this one, since adding images is very basic. The specific image size for this wikia is 220px. Images should be saved as a PNG file. An example: Which will be: Videos are added the same way. The video size will vary depending on what sort of page you're uploading to. And that's pretty much it. If you still have concerns, always contact an Admin who will help you. Adding Character Appearances The wiki now uses a table with small avatars to display characters that have appeared in an episode (or at least, the ones with an article on the wiki). The tables themselves will almost always be created by an admin shortly after the announcement of a new episode. But if not, you're free to add them yourself if you're comfortable with tables. But if you're not, or you just want to add a character to an existing list, here's how to do it. Regular Character | CHARACTER Silent / Debut Character | CHARACTER (XXX) XXX = silent cameo / debut / silent debut / mentioned Remember: Each table is capable of using up to 8 characters per row. After this, the following should be added on a new line: |- Category:Wiki